DNAngel: In a perfect world
by ShadowDaisuke
Summary: Sequel to DNAngel: Sacred Maiden. I suck at summaries, but it's a full on Dai x Rik story, just like the last one
1. Chapter 1

DNAngel: In a perfect world

Sequel to DNAngel: Sacred maiden, this story is much like the first, just must more serious and much more deep. This chapter is just the beginning of it, and this whole plot wont be the main story...

**CHAPTER ONE:_ Nothing.._**

The dance, wasn't what you expected. It was a mesh of limbs and sweaty flesh, which, wasn't sexy in this case. Riku and I quickly escaped as the bell rang, telling us that school, or hell, was over once again. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder, Riku was having problems putting on her black back pack due to she wasn't fully healed, so I helped her put it on.

"Thanks Dai-kun." She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me off towards the main gate.

"Hey! Riku! Rrrriiikkkuuu!"

"Ugh, what is it Risa!" Riku exclaimed looking toward her twin, who wast standing next to a limousine.

"C'mon! We're getting a ride! Niwa, you come too!"

"Hai!" I said.

"Hai..." Riku mumbled, letting go of my hand.

As soon as we got close to Risa, she gestured for us to go in. I slid through the black door and slid across the black leather to the far side of the seat. Riku and Risa soon followed.

The small rectangular window in front of me slid down, revealing an about mid twenties age man in a chauffer outfit.

"Barrington, take us home please." Risa said, acting like a queen. He huffed and I could have sworn he mumbled the word "slut" in the process of closing the small tinted window. The Rolls Royce soon sputtered it's way down the street, going at a devastating miles15 per hour.

I rested my elbow on the door and looked out the window, seeing the blurs of color pass us at the slow speed. Riku was just sitting there and Risa was listening to her ipod, butchering the lyrics to 'Gold digger'.

We stopped at a red light and the only thing I could hear was Riku's gentle humming as she looked straight ahead, then looked towards me and smiled. Grabbing my hand and looking at me in the eyes

She looked so pretty when she wa-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel myself falling...falling into nothingness, I was dissolving into nothing...

I felt nothing, smell nothing, hear nothing, do...anything...nothing but...stay here and...do...nothing...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAHHGGH!"

The shrill screech of my very own voice brought me out of my trance. A terrible pain shot into my arm and head, my vision was blurry and red, I could hardly make out my own hands as I slid my hand over the release button. I crashed to the roof, the blood spilling freely from a deep cut on my left eye, making a small puddle on the broken glass. I could feel myself losing cousciness once again, I ignored the gash that was on my forearm and slipped and slid my way towards the Harada sisters.

Between coughing up blood and shards of glass, I manage to mutter "Riku...Riku...hey...wake up." I pressed my cut hand onto her face, seeing she was messed up as well. She stirred and jolted uncomfortably at a strange angle.

There wasn't much time before I either passed out or bled to death, so I fumbled with the button before the sling released and I caught her just before she hit the roof.

I got on my stomach and actually managed to sling her onto my back before crawling through the sharp debree. When we got to the door, I put my hand out inches away, the surrounding area of vision around my hand became blurry, then it disapated as the door shot open with terrific force. I crawled through the door, my vision becoming black and red as blood spilled onto her shirt, I lied her down on the oil screeched asphalt before passing out under my lover.

I forgot all about Risa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never prayed to anyone before...

Partly because the fact I didn't know who I was praying to...

But disparate times called for disparate measures...

I prayed for something..anything...just to make things better..make them...

okay...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FUCK! She's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Hurry! Get the morphine! This patient needs it right away!"

"Doctor! This patient's eyes are opening!"

"Stop that bleeding in the left arm! He's going to bleed to death if we don't stop it!"

Everything was far from peaceful...

I could feel a syringe jam into my arm vein and a thick liquid being injected into my circulatory system, I felt better, though my arm throbbed. I seemed to be moving at a quickening pace, on a table or something. I have no f-cking idea where I'm going...

I actually managed to look to the side, seeing Riku, hooks and tubes being hooked up into her as she coughed and sputtered for air.

I could hear her trying to say something to the doctor.

"Huh? Wha-? A Dasuke? What are you trying to say!"

I could read her lips, she was calling for me to help her...

"R...Riku..."

Once again, I blacked out..returning to nothing...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear things, I could hear everything, I didn't know what was happening, but I couldn't move and everything was black. I couldn't feel anything but I could hear bleeps of machines all around me.

I could hear a door opening.

"Daisuke!"

I could hear Riku's voice as she repeated my name over and over it got louder and louder. She came right up to me and I could feel her arms grab my shoulders.

"Daisuke! Daisuke wake up! Please!

"Answer me if you can hear me!"

"Just give me a sign! Please!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but..." an older man from another side sighed, "his body couldn't withstand the amount of damage that it has taken, and it seemed as though to escape the damage, his body shut down, reducing him into a coma..."

"Coma..."

"Yes, he could wake up at any second, any day, any month, any year...or" the man sighed again "...never."

I could tell Riku broke out into tears as I could feel her face fall onto my frail chest. I wanted to say something, but I was nothing...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was extremely boring to be in a coma, you can't do anything! All you see is black and those squiggles that you see when you close your eyes. Every day, Riku comes over into my hospital room and sits next to me, holding my hand and talking to me about her day, her voice was always cracking as she tried not to cry. She would tease me with light kisses, and one day, I summoned all the strength that I could mentally have, and I moved my finger, a quarter of an inch before it fell back down.

She saw it and called the doctor, he said it was probably just her imagination.

It's been three months since the incident...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could see blurs...many blurs..several blurs...

I felt cold and alone...darkness filled the room as wind brushed through the window..

My eyes focused slightly, although not enough to see things perfectly...

"im.awake." I managed to whisper. I was so weak, I couldn't do anything. A red button for the nurse was on the side of the bed, and I slowly hauled my way towards the side and using the last bit of my strength, I applied pressure to the button. After about thirty seconds a nurse came in, wearing a white hospital gown. She looked inside and saw me sprawled out over the bed, my arm dangling freely and my blood red eyes locked onto the light that was illuminating through the small crack through the door...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I now regained some of my gross motor skills, I'm still not able to talk much, but I'm able to sit up slightly by myself, my legs feel numb.

I've been awake for about seven hours now. The nurse that I met was very kind to me, helping me with all my needs. I've lost about thirteen pounds and I still feel weak.

"Nurse Bermin..."

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"Is it alright...if I...call...some.one."

"Sure, of course, here." She said handing me the hospital phone. Through blurred vision I typed in Riku's number...

It rang several times before someone picked it up. "Hello, Harada residence, may I ask who is calling?" I could hear Riku's sweet voice once again.

I didn't know what to say...

"Hey..."

As soon as I said that one word, I could hear the phone drop to the floor and the sound of feet tripping and sliding across hard wood, a door opening, then slamming shut.

I pressed the off button and gave it back to the nurse.

"That was short." She said beaming as she put it back into the charger on the wall.

I laughed softly.

I lied my head back down on the bone white pillow, looking back up at the plaster ceiling while waiting for Riku to come see me.

The nurse went out for a second before coming back with a glass of water. "Here have this, you look thirsty."

She helped me sit up and I tried to hold the sealed top cup, but she held it for me and gestured to drink it out of the straw. I drank about half of it, realizing how thirsty that I actually was.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly.

A middle aged man came into the room, with a stero-typical stethoscope around his neck.

"Oh, hello, your finally awake! Well good, good, it's going to take you a few weeks to recover, but you should be fine." He said, making marks on the clipboard in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but, what happened? I pretty much blinked and it was like I was in that same blink for what seemed like hours. And when I opened my eyes, I was there, upside down in the limo, with several gashes on me, Risa, and Riku.

"Well, what happened was that a drunk driver slammed into the fender at around seventy miles an hour at an awkward angle, sending the vehicle you were in rolling about twice."

"What happened to Riku! And-And Risa!"

"Riku was fine, she wasn't hurt as bad as it looked, her sister, Risa, was hurt much worse, but, now her wounds are almost healed. I'm afraid, you were the worst.

"They say when the ambulance came, you were face down in the asphalt, with Riku on your back. What was really strange was that the car door was sent about thirty feet away from the car, as if something ripped it right off, and it wasn't from the crash.

"You are a very strange case, Mr. Niwa, any other person would not have been in the state of shock that you suffered from the car crash. The average person wouldn't have gone into a coma as fast as you did. When we pulled you into surgery, your eyes were open for about half a minute, only managing to say your girlfriend's name once..."

I blushed lightly.

He continued, "Something must have been very strange for you to go into that state of shock. We don't know what could've caused your case of exhaustion when you got here. You were really, just in a very long nap."

_It must have been when I shot the door off, that probably caused me to go into the coma... _

_"Hey! Finally your awake! You don't know how BAD those IVs taste!"_

_Hey Dark! _I never knew I'd be happy to hear Dark's voice...

"Well, I already called your parents, they should be here shortly. If you need any help, just call Nurse Bermin, she'll be happy to help."

The Nurse nodded, beaming at me.

"Well, I've got to get going, I have other patients to take care of. I'll check up on you later, Mr. Niwa."

And with that, the doctor left the room, along with the nurse.

I rested my head on the now molded pillow once again, fitting nicely into the groove I had created. In a few minutes, I'll be reunited with my family again...

And...

With Riku...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hows that for an opening eh! This chapter only took about a day and a half (school :P), and I'm very happy with this chapter.

As I said before, this segment in the series is much more serious then _Sacred Maiden _and I worked really hard on trying to get the plot right .

This one is pretty much going to be about Daisuke throughout his high school life, before he finally graduates and must make 2 decisions, stay with the one he loves, or go onto college and leave everything behind...

This should around thirty or so chapters, so it's going to take about a year to complete. I thank everyone who reviewed, you don't know how happy I get when I see the alert of a new message on my MSN, I like to think my writing has become more mature than it has when I started writing fan-fiction, for when I started, I really didn't think about mistakes that I made in the first series, seeing many things that didn't make sense.

Please review and I'll review your stories, no matter if it's yaoi, yuri (pwnage), or straight D


	2. Awakening

Chapter two…yay?

Dedicated to Hannah

Chapter Two: Awakening

I lie awake in a daze, barely able to move any part of my body. It's like I'm trapped in that scene of kill-bill, desperately trying to wiggle my big tow under the white covers.

I could hear arguing outside of the door, but it seemed to be so far away. I turned my head slowly towards the noise, seeing Riku through the slightly opened door.

"Ma'am, I can't let you in there, only family members are allowed to see Niwa, Daisuke at this stage." I could hear the nurse's faint voice, typing on the keyboard without facing Riku.

"I know that! But you're not listening to me! I--!" Riku fumed, before being cut off.

"Ma'am, you can stay in the waiting room until his condition is lowered enough for acutances of him to visit."

Riku started gritting her teeth and was about to spew obscenities, if it wasn't for Risa to hold her back by grabbing her shoulder and pulling her away into a chair.

Just before she became out of sight of me, I waved my fragile hand to her, and she managed to see it at the last minute, and started to become teary eyed (AN:OOC, but she hadn't seen him for three months, and he could've been in the coma forever).

I rested my arm back down, even the most simple of tasks make me become exhausted and out of breath. The nurse came in with a silver tray and a glass of water. "Hear you go Mister Niwa, I thought you'd like to have a real breakfast instead of edible water." She smiled.

"Th-Thanks." I smiled back.

She put it on the table and lifted the chrome lid off the tray revealing two pancakes and some fruit.

"Here you go." She said, cutting a triangular piece with a plastic fork and moving it towards my mouth.

"No! No, it's alright! I can feed myself, if that's alright." I giggled, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just like to baby children." She beamed.

It took a lot of me to take the bite that was already cut.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes to check on you, alright?"

"Y-Yeah…"

The nurse started to head towards the door, and only took a step out before turning her head and coming back inside.

"Is that your girlfriend, the short redheaded one, waiting in the waiting room?" She asked.

"Y-Yes…" I still wasn't used to the fact of people calling Riku my 'girlfriend'.

"She's very pretty." She said, smiling slyly.

"I know…" I whispered.

- - -

**RIKU'S P.O.V **(It'll only happen once, I swear)

I clutched my hands into fists as I tried to sit patiently in this waiting room. _Who the hell did that nurse think anyway, keeping me away from Daisuke like that! The bitch._ I glared towards her desks and my eye started twitching.

_I've been with him everyday for three months, and now that he's finally better and fifteen feet away from me, someone who doesn't even know him the way I do is holding me back!_

"Riku." Risa whispered, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think that you're the only one that wants to see Niwa-kun, I care for him to you know, it's not just about you." She whimpered.

"Risa…"

"Did you know what Daisuke did for you?" Risa whispered.

"No…what?" I asked.

"When we were out cold, Niwa-kun managed to get you out of the car, even in the state of shock he was in." Risa whispered.

"He-He did?" I whispered back, moving my head closer to hear better.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he was able to do all that physical work and survive. I could've sworn Niwa would have d---"

"Don't ever use Daisuke's name and that word in the same sentence." I whispered harshly.

"Okay, okay, god, don't get so worked up." Risa mumbled before turning away and crossing her arms as her back rested on the chair.

_Daisuke did all of that…for me? _

_- - -_

**Daisuke's POV **

I managed to sit up, after a little trouble, and now my back was resting against the pillow. I just then noticed that this entire room smells like disinfectant. I guess that would fit the main color of the room, everything is clean and orderly. To my left were several gifts from my family, but there was only one to my right that made me smile. It was the teddy bear that Riku had gotten for me at Christmas.

I grinned and gently took the bear and lifted it up in front of me before I lied it back down on my lap.

_"Hahah, you're a fag"_

_Because I like the fact that the girl I love stayed with me in my time of need and gave me something I cherish very much?_

_"Yeah! Hahahahahaaha!" _

I just narrowed my eyes.

I then heard loud screaming (and I even think I heard gunshots), then a slam as someone burst through the auto opening hospital entrance. Then there was large stomping.

"WHERE'S MY SON!"

_Ugh…mom…the crazy lady…_

"Ma'am, who is your son?" The nurse replied emotionlessly

"My son! Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa!" My mother shouted, slamming her fists on the granite, I believe it even made a large crack.

"One moment Ma'am…" The old nurse replied, typing dreadfully slow on the large (probably old) keyboard.

"Can you just hurry!" my mother screeched impatiently.

"Uhm…Mrs. Niwa?" I could hear Risa's faint voice.

"WHAT IS IT RISA!" mom screamed at her. I could tell that Risa was shrinking into her seat, and that she was pointing towards my door. Emiko looked over to do the door and I could hear her yell, "WELL WHY AREN'T YOU IN THERE WITH DAISUKE? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM! ……….huh? …………..what? ……didn't let you in? …….THEY DIDN'T LET YOU SEE HIM!" my mom screamed, then grabbed both of the Harada sister's hands then dragged them to the door as the nurse continued typing.

"YOU TWO, IN, FIRST!" Emiko screamed shoving the Harada sister's inside, Risa was pale and Riku was shaking. I just sat there blinking, Riku's hair became longer, a little bit past her shoulders, and she became a lot taller, the same with Risa.

"H-Hey…" I whispered quietly.

"Hey…" They both said in unison. Riku was shaking, and she was nibbling on her lower lip as her eyes darted around the hospital room. She looked at me, then the bear she had gotten me, then the bear, then me again, and that was all she could take. She ran towards me with her arms outspread and practically threw herself on me, on her knees on the smooth floor, arms around my neck and face buried in my shoulder as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Daisuke-kun, Daisuke-kun, my Daisuke-kun, don't leave me again, don't leave me again." She said with her face still buried in my shoulder.

"D-Don't cry Riku-chan, I wont, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" She yelled, looking up at me.

"O-Okay…" I whispered quietly. She just looked up at me and took a long stare. It was an awkward moment, and I could tell that Risa's eyes were darting from me to her over and over again.

"Ah! Screw it!" Riku yelled and she leaped onto me, her lips colliding with mine with her fingers combing through my hair. She was kissing me like this was the last time she would ever kiss me again. Tounges swirling with each other as we held one another close, not daring to let go.

It was a good minute and a half before Riku finally broke the kiss and was gasping for air. "Jesus Older Harada! He just woke up and then you tramatise him with your face!"

"Tak-Takeshi! What are you doing!" Riku shouted, arms tightening around my neck.

"I came here to see the hero of course!" Takeshi squealed, taking several pictures with his camera. I could see behind him were students and adults, some I knew and some I didn't.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked, shocked

"To see you, of course!" Takeshi replied, finger never off the shutter button.

"To see…me?" I asked, blinking.

"Yeah, Niwa, you've become a big name in town, everyone knows you." Risa said. Riku let go of me then slowly walked next to her sister. Several whispers could be heard outside as people shoved each other out of the way so they could see inside, the nurse was in the back trying to push them away.

"Uh…uh…" I mumbled looking at everyone, suddenly becoming nervous. The doctor managed to shove his way through the crowd and into the room. "Ladies, I must ask you to leave, only family members are allowed to see Daisuke right now."

"Bu-but!" Risa said.

"No, out." The doctor said stepping aside so they can walk out.

"No! We are Daisuke's family!" Riku shouted.

"I'm sorry, but the patient's girlfriend cannot see him right now."

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but she is family to me, we're really close." I complained, I didn't want Riku to leave.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, but she can't be here right now. Now please leave." The doctor turned to the Harada sisters. They walked out, Riku mouthed "I love you" and I did the same to her.

"And you! No cameras in the hospital!" The doctor shouted at Takeshi, who was hiding in the corner and still taking pictures. He technically had to be thrown out of the room.

- - -

**Several Hours Later**

After things cooled down, my family left, leaving several handprints on my face due to the fact "that I wasn't careful enough" from my mother. So I just sat on the bed, due to the fact that I was able to walk a small distance on my own. They still wouldn't let Riku or Risa in my room, although I feel perfectly fine. My feet pressed against the floor and I grabbed my crutches and clumsily walked out of the room.

"Daisuke!" Riku screamed, who was still waiting in the waiting room. She collided into me and gave me a huge hug with her arms around my waist.

"I can't believe they wont let Risa and I into your room now." Riku said as we started walking down the hallways.

"I know, but don't worry, I'll be fine and out of these crutches in a matter of days." I said, reassuring her

"I hope so…" Riku sighed.

"Hey, don't be sad, I said I'll be fine. And after were out of here, I'll go to your house and keep my promise." I winked, and kissed her cheek as she flushed.

"Y-You're serious?" She said, with a partial smile.

"Yes, and we'll have a lot of fun together." I said, becoming confident all of a sudden. Riku laughed and cuddled with my arm.

I hope that everything will be okay, I hope that Riku and I could be in a perfect world

- - -

A/N: Aaaannndddd FINISHED! Yay! Thank god I'm finally done, and now that it's summer vacation I'll be able to update A LOT faster then this one, I posted the first chapter, what, 3 months ago? I don't know. And I'd really like to thank my girlfriend Hannah, who I know in real life, with this one. She actually helped me write it:D! Just don't tell anyone at school that I write this, alright? And remember this story is going to be 30+ chapters, so yay….I guess


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray more teenage angst!

Also…please note that this story is going to go into an entirely different direction in the next couple chapters and is highly graphic and depicts the dark side, if you will, of human nature. And yes, I slightly used a bit from Elfen Lied for what's coming up.

**Chapter Three:**

I'm not one to be picky, but I really do hate creamed corn. Every-time I eat it I feel like I aged ten years as well as being totally helpless. But, your hungry, and you're tired of eating/drinking clear fluid in a plastic bag for 3 months, so it wasn't all bad.

I scooped the last bit of the cold yellow mush into my mouth, and sighed in relief as I lied the silver spoon back down into the white bowl. I turned my head to look at the clock near the hospital bed, 7:49 pm.

I didn't want to stay here much longer, to tell you the truth. I really just wanted to get the hell out of here and continue on with my life. This whole incident was just one big annoying obstacle of life that actually could've been a lot worse. Not to mention the amount of homework I would have to do when I return, I shuddered at the fact.

I put the bowl on the portable table next to the bed and let myself fall against the back of the adjustable bed, staring at the several stitches on my arm.

It seems as though a piece of shrapnel sliced through an artery, also causing some serious nerve damage. They say that I wont be able to feel anything on that portion of my arm anymore, that's pretty awesome actually.

Riku should be here soon, she said that she'd come around eight o clock. I hate that, sitting there waiting for someone to come, makes me feel so old.

She said that she's the new class represenitive, getting more that 50 of the votes. Must have been because they felt bad for her and just gave her a pity vote, but still, she probably would have won even if I wasn't in the hospital.

Dark goes on and on about how close this 'fine piece of ass' nurse and him almost got together, which really made no sense. I didn't really care about that, I just wanted to get out of here.

The door clicked open and Riku peered inside. "Daisuke, can I come in?" She asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Sure." I answered simply, trying to put on a smile.

Riku smiled dully and pushed the door open the rest of the way, strolling towards the chair that was positioned right next to my bed. I could tell by the expression on her face that she was incredibly nervous and or scared about something.

"Daisuke…" She bit her lower lip and glanced quickly at me before staring back at the hands she neatly folded in her lap.

"…look" she continued, "Risa and I are going to my mother's and father's house this weekend…" She looked and stared into my eyes before finishing, "And I'd really like you to come with us…" There was a hint of desparation in her voice.

I stared blankly at her for a few seconds, and she did the same to me. There were several seconds of awkward silence before I finally answered hastily, "Y-Yeah, of course. I'd love to come with you." I assured her, trying to figure out why she was so nervous.

She nodded silently, "That's good to know…I really don't want to see them, but, they insisted constantly…"

I placed my hand on hers, "Look, there's nothing to worry about, I'll try not to look stupid in front of your parents." I chuckled.

"No, no that's not it. But, it's nothing really." She put on an obviously fake smile.

"But…thanks for agreeing to come with us." She said silently.

"No problem, I don't think my parents will mind." She showed a small grin as a reaction.

"I love you." She said in a heart-felt tone of voice as she stood up and kissed my forehead gently.

"Same for you…" I said using the same type of voice.

Of course the doctor chose that exact moment to come into the room.

"Congragulations, Mr. Niwa, but your recent physical and tests have shown that you are able to leave this hospital. You'll be out of here by ten am tomorrow morning." He scribbled something on the clipboard.

"Good news…" I whispered. Riku left the room silently.

"You don't sound entirely enthusiastic about leaving here." He looked up from the clipboard to study how I was acting.

"No, no, I'm happy, of course, but…she just acted really strangely just now…" I answered him.

"Huh, well, she'll get over whatever it is. Well, it's 9pm, good night Mr. Niwa." He flicked the light off in the room.

"Good night…" I said, slightly pissed off at the early lights out time. I've been asleep for over 90 days straight and I have to go to bed at incredibly early times, at least for me.

I adjusted the bed back and it took a full two hours before I finally found myself asleep…

------------

Riku 

Our butler drove Risa and I back home. It was deafly quiet inside the spacious limo and I continued to stare out the window thinking of what it would be like to see my parents again.

And my father.

I shuck the thought out of my head and tried to keep positive. _Did Daisuke buy my fake happy mood? _I thought to myself. I wiggled my feet impatiently, chewed my nails, and continuesly rolled my tounge over the back of my teeth.

_You'll only be there for two days, no big deal, so stop freaking out! Daisuke will be there too, so it should be fun. Yeah. It should be a good time! Right? _I tried to cheer myself up.

_Yeah, Daisuke will be there for me! I'll just stay with him the whole time, then nothing can happen! _

I smiled weakly. I stared over at Risa, and could tell she was thinking about the same thing I was.

"What do you think will happen…" Risa's voice cracked.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"Do we have to be with father again..." She asked, hoping not to get an answer.

"…Yeah…" I mumbled.

_"What's wrong?" _

_Flash_

I pushed the memory out of my mind as fast as I could.

"No more…" Risa shook her head, "No more…" she repeated, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No more…" I copied and then continued to stare out the window.

------------

**Daisuke**

**11:30 AM – Friday **

It felt good to stretch my legs again instead of quick walks around that hospital. All the other colors, instead of white, shot past us in a blur as we drove to our house.

"So your going to the Harada's parents house tomorrow?" My mother asked from behind the wheel.

"Yeah, Riku asked me to come, she acted really weird about it though…" The last bit came out as a murmur more than a statement.

"What was that?" My mom asked.

"Nothing, never mind." I replied.

"Do I have to go to school today?" I asked, changing my tone of voice and the subject.

"Well, it's almost lunch. So, no, you can stay home today." Mom said.

"But just for today though." She assured.

My face lit up, no matter what happened to me, wheter I was sick or injured from a heist the last night, I ALWAYS had to go school, the only times I ever stayed home from school was…never…now that I come to think about it.

"Also, I know your wondering, but the Harada sisters are home today as well." Mom said randomly to break the silence that loomed in the car.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well, they have to pack up all there stuff, I guess. And Risa has A LOT of stuff…so I guess that's the reason." Mom snickered.

"Yeah, I know…" I laughed softly.

"So maybe you can stay with them tonight, if you wanted to."

"What? Don't you want me home?"

"Daisuke, I haven't seen you for three months, three more days wont matter, have fun." My mother smiled.

"Your letting me sleep over at a girls house…" I said in a confused voice.

"Well, yeah, but I know you haven't gotten any poon in a while, so…"

"WAIT? WHAT!"

"Such a boring little boy…" Emiko slumped back into the seat.

------------

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I walked up the few stares to the porch and rang the doorbell. I waved to my mom as she drove off down the hill.

I adjusted my backpack to a more comfortable position. I stood waiting at the double doors before Risa finally answered.

"Niwa-kun! You're here!" She beamed, clapping her hands together.

"Hey, Risa. It's good to see you again." I said, taking her into a friendly hug.

"I know, it's been so long!" She grinned excitedly.

"Riku! Niwa-kun's here!" Risa shouted towards the staircase. Several grunts were heard coming from upstairs.

"One sec!" Riku's voice echoed down the marble halls and staircase.

"Let's go see what's up." Risa said, grabbed my hand and pulled my up the stairs impatiently.

We pushed Riku's door open to see her, half dressed and violently pushing clothes into a small jet-black suitcase.

My eyes were drawn towards her silk white panties before Risa's hand blocked my beautiful view.

"Riku, for gods sake, put some pants on. We have guests!" Risa's commanding voice filled the room. I could tell Riku jumped by looking from the cracks in Risa's fingers.

"God, Risa, you scared me." Riku fumed, Risa's hand dropped. I stared at Riku as they argued, I wasn't really paying attention, and I could tell I had a dumb expression on my face from Risa's voice shouting "DAISUKE! STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER'S ASS!" I couldn't help but stop from breaking out into a fit of giggles as I turned around.

That picture of Riku and I at the park with the silver frame stood proudly on her main dresser. I smiled warmly.

"I still don't know who took that picture…" Dark's confused voice echoed from the confines of my mind.

"There, happy? I have now aquired pants." Riku fumed, crossing her arms towards Risa. Making two unprotected globes bounce from underneath her shirt. (AN: Yes I feel pathetic for writing that, but Hannah made me write it for she knows that I'm "a dirty-dirty little boy".)

Risa sighed and grumbled, "Okay, Niwa, you can look now."

I turned around to see Riku still trying to jam things in violently, swearing under her breath. I pondered what if I should do what I was thinking I should do, until finally just walking up next to her.

"Here, let me." While her eyes were staring at me, I focused my magical energy to the palm of my hand, my palm became blurry for a split second from collecting the energy, but quickly shot it out in a strong push if you will, pushing the clothes and other items down drastically before shutting the brief case.

They stood blinking, wondering how I did it so easily.

"Wow…you made it look so easy…" Riku mumbled.

"Yeah…Yeah I guess…I can push…stuff." I said before I realized how stupid that sounded.

"…I guess you are" Riku chuckled before looking up at me. Without even looking, I could tell Risa's hand clutched into a fist.

"So…what should we do?" I asked, breaking the awkward/angry silence that filled the room.

"I dunno…" Risa said instantly, stepping between us.

"I'm to tired to go outside…" Risa continued to grumble. Riku rolled her eyes.

"…Uh…" My mind wandered to Dead Rising, wondering if they would be interested in playing that. Girls don't like blood and gore though, so what else…

"Chill?" Riku suggested.

"Yes, that's doing anything, what do we do while we 'chill'." Risa argued. Riku shrugged.

_"Jiggly Jiggly" Dark mumbled_

"Well…this is weird…" I mumbled, moving the backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Let's just watch a movie." Riku finally decided.

"Alright, that's sounds fun!" Risa squealed.

"We'll have an all day movie marathon!" Riku squealed back, leaving me to try and stop from bursting out in laughter.

"OH MY GOD! WE CAN MAKE A PILLOW FORT!"

"OH THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!"

I started bawling out in laughter, my face becoming red and tears streaming down my face.

The two sister's faces srunched before shouting simoutaniously, "WHAT IS IT?"

"Hahaha! Nothing! It's just so cute! You are just like six year olds when you talk like that!" I continued to bawl. Both of them blushed, Risa digging her foot into the ground.

"You think I'm cute, Daisuke-kun?" she looked up at me, turning the upper portion of her body at an angle, biting the tip of her finger and OBVIOUSLY trying to show off her breasts.

"Well, yeah, you look like Riku-chan." I smiled, Risa growled silently.

"Let's go watch some movies!" Riku changed the subject. But something in her voice told me something was troubling her…

------------

We actually did make a pillow fort. And I could tell Riku and Risa has made more than one pillow fort in their life time. Hell, it even had 3 separate rooms that we made.

"Fuck ya'll" Ving Rhames said on the giant big-screen T.V. towards the other survivors trapped inside of the mall.

I took another bite of the raw nestle's house cookie dough I had in my hand. But I felt like a fatty whenever I ate cookie dough, so I put it on the ground behind me, just so I could keep my cravings under control (AN: Who DOESN'T like cookie dough?). Risa continued shoveling popcorn in her mouth and Riku was popping in m&m's into her mouth.

"God…this is going to make me so fat." Riku grumbled disappointed.

"It's to late now, look at this!" Risa shouted, breaking down the wall that separated her pillow from Riku's and grabbed the bit of fat on Riku's stomach and proceeded to pinch it and jiggle it around.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Look at it! Look at all this fat!" Risa screamed. Once again I fell to the floor in laughter, smashing the cookie dough that I set down behind me, feeling it spread across my entire back.

"Aw, man, that's not cool." I grumbled. The two sisters broke out into a giggle fit after seeing what I've done.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"No problem, I'll get you one of my shirt's Daisuke." Riku offered. Crawling out of the tunnel to leave the fort and ran upstairs.

"Look, Niwa…" Risa whispered, her voice changing instantly.

"What is it?" I said, ignoring the strange slick feeling of raw cookie dough on my back.

"Riku and I…we have a bad history with our step father…" She continued after a few seconds.

"How so?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes, she was definitely remembering something. "I don't want to talk about it…I just want you to know why we wont be our normal selves when we go tomorrow. So just don't worry…" Risa continued.

I stood up and walked over to Risa, making huge steps over the large couch cushions, and sat down next to her.

Upon closer inspection, I could see her eyes becoming watery and slightly red. I moved closer to her and slowly put my arm around her shoulder.

"What happened, Risa?" I whispered silently.

"I said I don't want to say…" She continued, voice going out of pitch for a few words.

"You can tell me…" I tried to convince her.

"No, I cant tell you. We cant tell anyone…" She murmured quietly.

"Why not?"

"We just can't…" She answered bluntly.

"Alright…" I said quietly to her. I gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, "It'll be okay, I promise…" I tried to assure her, I just got a simple nod as a reply.

"Daisuke! Come up here and help me choose which shirt you want!" Riku's voice bellowed down the stairs

"Alright!" I hollered back towards the stairs, taking a double take to Risa before getting up too see Riku.

------------

"Do you want the sky-blue one, ooorrr the pink one?" Riku asked showing me both shirts.

"You don't have any shirts that are, you know, more…boyish friendly?" I tried to ask without being rude.

"Why you think I'm a tom-boy?" She glared.

"…Kinda…"I cracked a smile.

"Fine, I'll let you use one of my t-shirts, if your that insecure." She fumed before spinning around and began rummaging around through her dresser.

She pulled up a simple white t-shirt and handed it to me.

"And clean that cookie-dough off the back of your shirt, god you reek of raw-egg." She pinched her nose. I took a sniff of the shirt.

"I think it smells goo—" I said before I saw Riku staring at me.

"I mean, okay…I'll get…right on that." I whispered.

She nodded, studying my expression. "Okay, now let's go back downstairs." She smiled. But I could really tell that it was a forced grin, something was really weird about them today. I nodded in reply and she grabbed my hand, almost in a desperate way, and dragged me back downstairs.

"Risa, get off your fat-ass and stop eating popcorn and help me fix the wall you destroyed." Riku grumbled, raising up the pillows to keep her away.

A crippled zombie scittered across the pipes and onto one of the security guards, causing all of us to jump at the sudden flash and noise. We all started laughing again. But…it was awkward laughter between the two sisters.

------------

"Alright…maybe we should go to bed now…" Riku yawned, staring across the vast sea of open dvd trays that laid scattered across the floor.

"Yeah…it's 1am…" Risa said groggily.

"I need my beauty sleep…" Risa finished, thinking that we just needed to know that bit of information.

"Okay, so, where do I sleep?" I asked looking at both of them.

Risa's mouth began to make a "cow-" type of sound, before Riku quickly interrupted.

"You can sleep with me if you want…" She looked at Risa, "…not like that though…" Risa fumed at that statement.

"What, it's not like it's wrong or anything. And we're all mature, right?" Riku explained.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's you. I don't want pervert Daisuke taking advantage of your body while your asleep." I could tell what she really meant was that statement, except it's Riku taking advantage.

"Don't worry, Daisuke-kun is my lil teddy bear." Riku beamed, putting her arms around me.

"And he feels nice to hug." She continued.

"Well…yeah…" Riku whispered, turning away to hide the crimson creeping along her cheeks.

------------

"God, Riku, you really are into heavy-duty comforters, aren't you?" I laughed, kicking the several layers of the dark-blue blankets to try and fit underneath it.

"I get cold easily…" Riku admitted, causing me to laugh even more.

We finally got comfortable in the bed. An awkward silence filled the pitch-black room, the light glowing through the crack of the door like some sort of beam.

After a few minutes, she rolled over and huddled up next to me, resting the side of her head against my chest as well as her hand. Soon, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
